


to outrun the sun

by love_yourself_1358



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, No proofreading we die like daichi, Phone Calls, Soft Iwa, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, please don't judge me i tried, the author was sleep deprived while writing this, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_yourself_1358/pseuds/love_yourself_1358
Summary: Distance is hard. Distance on the most romantic day of the year is harder. Iwaizumi misses Oikawa. A lot.Alternatively: Oikawa is the best boyfriend and surprises Iwa~
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 8
Kudos: 134
Collections: İwaoi(hasbroheybro)





	to outrun the sun

**Author's Note:**

> i tried to write fluff and i don't know what this is?

The curtains rustle softly, fluttering in the chilly morning breeze. It's still dark outside, and the early morning chirping of the sparrows fill the air.

The tiny flat is quiet, soft and dark and painted in shades of night-blue and gray.

The phone rings sharply, loudly buzzing on the desk. He stirs, rolling over, and gropes blindly at the noise.

 _Click._ "Hello?"

_"Iwa-chan~"_

"Oikawa? Jeez, you scared me."

_"Did you miss me?"_

Iwaizumi's face heats. "Don't ask questions you already know the answer to."

Oikawa laughs lightly, silver bells chiming. _"No need to be embarrassed, Iwa-chan. I missed you too."_

"What do you want, dumbass? It's barely 6AM over here. And I know you know this, we're 12 hours apart."

_"Oh, right. Happy Valentine's day!"_

His scowl softens at the edges. "Happy Valentine's Day. You woke me up at 6 to say that?"

_"Weren't you awake? You always go running in the mornings."_

"Tooru, it is the holidays. I'm sleeping in."

Oikawa giggles. _"Is Iwa-chan getting old?"_

"Don't act like a child, Tooru. It's unbecoming."

Oikawa lets out an extremely unbecoming squawk. _"Unbecoming? I'll show you unbecoming! Unbecoming is you crying watching Brokeback Mountain with me!"_

Iwaizumi laughs, running a hand through his hair. "As I remember, you also cried. You cried more than I did!"

_"Did not."_

"Whatever you say, Loserkawa."

_"Why are you reviving your high school nicknames for me?? Mean!"_

"Yeah yeah, whatever. You can hit me when you come back next year." Iwaizumi's voice catches on the end of the sentence as his heart pangs. He clears his throat loudly, coughing a few times.

_"Aw, Iwa-chan, I know you missed me but there's not need to cry over it."_

He scowls. "Shut up."

_"Besides, you might be seeing me sooner than you thought."_

"…Tooru, what did you do?"

 _"Why are you always so suspicious of me?"_ Oikawa is suddenly serious. _"Iwa-chan, I would cross oceans for you."_

"And yet there you are an ocean away."

There's a slightly awkward silence.

 _"Well, your beautiful boyfriend is going to assuage your fears! I'm in a taxi. I'm heading home right now,"_ he trills, the sound filtering tinnily through the speakers. _"I think it's almost sunset in Argentina. Is it sunrise yet in Japan?"_

Iwaizumi reaches up and lazily draws back the curtain. The sky is lightening, turning a pale gray. "Almost. Why?"

His voice softens. _"It is Valentine's Day, and we're so far apart. Won't it be terribly romantic to watch the sun with me? We could watch it go from me to you, carrying my love."_

"Does it work that way?"

_"Sure! We watched the first snow together on Skype, why shouldn't this work? It's still the same sun."_

"Okay." Iwaizumi sits up, crossing his legs. He stares out the window. "Wow, early morning is so eerily calm."

_"How's work?"_

He sighs. "As good as ever. I am never going into ophthalmology, that surgery last week almost gave me nightmares."

_"Really?"_

"Yeah, the surgeon sewing the eyeball up… I was terrified. How's volleyball?"

_"It's great! You saw us get silver last season, right? We're going to win next season. Oh, also, I bought new shoes. The old ones tore. Jeez, international shoes are so expensive too…"_

"Isn't it expensive for you to be calling me internationally?"

_"It's not that bad. It's not like I don't earn well, winning tournaments with my team."_

"Right." Iwaizumi flops back down in bed. "The sun's not rising yet. I'm going over to my mother's again later, and your mom will probably be there. Did you wish her a happy Lunar New Year yet?"

_"Yep! She chided me to eat well and to come back to visit her soon."_

"Are you eating well though."

_"Of course I am! Protein and carbs and vegetables every meal, and a vitamin gummy every day."_

"Vitamin… gummy…"

_"Hey, they taste good. And they're easy to chew and absorb."_

He rubs the bridge of his nose. "Are you 6 years old?"

_"I didn't know Iwa-chan was a pedophile."_

"Hey- what- I'm not!"

 _“Iwa-chan,”_ Oikawa lilts suddenly, _“how much do you love me?”_

His playful tone carries a thread of melancholy. Iwaizumi can feel it throb through his chest, and for a second he can feel Oikawa’s heartbeat pounding against his ribs.

He sighs, tipping back his head. “As much as the number of stars in the sky, more than the feeling of sending a spike past a three man block.”

 _“That’s not fair!”_ Oikawa sounds slightly panicked. _“You know I can’t say that I love you more than volleyball. You can’t make me choose, Hajime.”_

“You know volleyball doesn’t mean as much to me as it does you. You mean more. You always mean more. I’d turn time back for you if I could.”

_"And I'd take your pains if I could."_

He laughs softly, eyes fluttering shut. "Oikawa, I have to remember the pain of my mistakes to be a better doctor. As former captain, you know that better than anyone."

_"Captain."_

"What?"

_“I got captain.”_

Iwaizumi’s eyes fly open.

Oikawa continues, his voice scared, subdued. _“I’m captain for the next season, and probably for the next ones after that until someone better comes along.”_

“What? Tooru, that’s amazing, what the hell! Captain of a world acclaimed team! Why do you sound so upset?”

_“Because as captain, I get less leeway to travel around.”_

"Why is that bad?"

Oikawa huffs. _"Iwa-chan, c'mon."_

The implication plows into him like one of Oikawa’s serves. That means- that means...

“So… when can you get another holiday? When will I be able to see you-“ Embarrassingly, his voice cracks. He clears his throat. “When will I be able to see you again?”

 _“It’s going to be okay, Hajime.”_ Oikawa’s voice is suddenly fierce, reverberating with conviction. _“We’re going to make it work. It’s not going to be like that year in college.”_

That year in college. The year that they fell out of touch and barely spoke, the year that converged in an extremely awkward New Year's gathering and three hours of tears. Iwaizumi swallows audibly. “Promise?”

 _“Promise.”_ His voice doesn’t waver, not a single tremble. _“You said you'll turn back time for me. I’ll outrun the sun for you.”_

They sit there in silence, listening to each other breathe.

_“Iwa-chan.”_

“Hm?”

_“The sun’s setting in Argentina.”_

He turns to look out the window. The sky is blushing pale pink, fading lavender at the edges. “I think it’s almost sunrise.”

_"Is it?"_

"Yeah. Did you tell the sun something nice for me?"

_"I did. I told her to carry a message to the best partner I could ask for."_

Inexplicably, Iwaizumi feels a hot spike of pressure. He presses the heel of his hand into his eyes. He is not going to cry. "God, Tooru, I miss you so bad."

 _"I miss you too."_ Oikawa sucks his teeth, the sound harsh over the phone. "Do you think we should get married?"

His brows rise reflexively. "Are you asking me?"

_"Yeah. Do you wanna? I mean, married couples get more time off and you can board at our dorms if you visit and it's not just because of that, I've been thinking about it for some time-"_

"Tooru. Are you really asking me over the phone, with god knows how long before I get to see you again?"

_"Sure. Let's get engaged when I get back, Hajime."_

Iwaizumi laughs softly. "Okay. And we can get married when I visit you in Argentina."

_"Sounds like a plan."_

He rolls over, wedging the phone between his ear and the pillow. "How come you're still in the taxi?"

_"I told you, Iwa-chan, I'm going home. It's a bit far."_

"And yet I'm struck with a sense of foreboding."

_"Shush. Go and stare and wait for the sunrise. See, here I am! Getting out of the taxi now."_

Iwaizumi chuckles softly at his antics. "Sure. Are you going to eat first or shower first?"

_"I'm hungry! I've been travelling for ages."_

"Ages? I thought the practice stadium was near your place."

 _"Yeah, well…"_ Oikawa fidgets. _"I had to get home."_

He huffs out a laugh. "That makes no sense at all!"

Even through the phone, Iwaizumi can feel Oikawa's soft smile. _"Look outside, Iwa-chan. The sun is coming up."_

It's true. Argentina has revolved away, Japan has spun towards it, and the sun is rising. The sky blazes with light, red streaking across the clouds. Pale gold slowly seeps into the room, staining it bright. Iwaizumi closes his eyes and lets his hand fall for a moment, soaking in the warmth of the winter sun.

His eyes fly open.

"Wait," Iwaizumi says, yanking his phone to his ear. "How did you know that?"

There's a quiet laugh. _"Iwa-chan, check who you're calling. I said look outside."_

On the call screen, 及川 徹 blinks up at him in bright white. Oikawa laughs loudly, and he's suddenly hearing double. _"Hajime. So oblivious you don't realise when I'm calling from a Japanese number?"_

Iwaizumi's breath catches in his throat, his heart pounding in his ears.

_"I outran the sun for you, Iwa-chan. Open the door."_

The phone slips from his slack fingers, landing soundlessly on his duvet.

Iwaizumi throws back his covers and he leaps across the tiny apartment floor. He scrambles out of his room, almost tripping as he slides into the living room, and he yanks the door open, and-

_Oh my god._

Oikawa stands there, hair mussed and eyes sleepy and sparkling, phone still against his ear. He smiles, and it's brighter than the light of the thousand suns.

"I’m home, Hajime. Happy Valentine's Day."

Iwaizumi launches himself at him.

Oikawa catches him, laughing, and the phone clatters forgotten to the ground. "Did you really miss me that much?"

"So much," Iwaizumi mumbles into his shirt. "More than you can imagine."

Oikawa tilts his head up with a hand. "That's okay. I'm here now."

“How’d you get the time off?”

“Oh, I told the coach that it was Lunar New Year and he gave me a few days off.”

Iwaizumi hums softly and loops an arm around his waist. “Were you serious about getting married?"

Oikawa smiles, sweet as toffee, and captures his lips in a kiss. His lips are chapped and warm and he tastes like green tea. His hand finds Iwaizumi's, and there's a cool band settling around his finger. He pulls back, and his smile is as bright as the diamond on his left hand.

"Yes."

Iwaizumi smiles, soft and warm like the sunrise. “Okay.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> kudos comments blah blah blah <3 happy valentine's day


End file.
